Good Patty
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: Parody of "Good Burger". SpongeBob, a simple-minded worker at Good Patty, with the help of his new friend, Danny Fenton, must save Good Patty from being outpattied by an evil restaurant. HIATUS
1. Good Cast

Good Patty

By: Bugsplee

Note: If you don't remember "Good Burger", it was a movie with Kenan Thomason and Kel Mitchell and the movie was based on a skit in the old show, "All That".

Character Cast

Dexter Reed- Danny Phantom (_Danny Phantom)_

Ed- SpongeBob SquarePants (_SpongeBob SquarePants)_

Mr. Wheat- Mr. Lancer (_Danny Phantom)_

Otis- Grandpa Lou (_All Grown Up)_

Monique- Krystal Canfield (_Luckygirl's OC)_

Mr. Bailey- Mr. Krabs (_SpongeBob SquarePants)_

Deedee- Sam Mansion (_Danny Phantom)_

Spatch- Patrick Star (_SpongeBob SquarePants)_

Kurt Bozwell- The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (_Codename: Kids Next Door)_

Shaquille O'Neal- Himself

Roxanne- Sandy Cheeks (_SpongeBob SquarePants)_

Heather- Gaz (_Invader ZIM)_

Fizz- Stimpy (_Ren and Stimpy)_

Movie Catchphase: _"Welcome to Good Patty, home of the Good Patty. Can I take your order?"_

So stay tuned for the first chapter!

-Bugsplee


	2. Nobody's Putting GP Out Of Business!

Good Patty

By: Bugsplee

Chapter One: Nobody's Putting Good Patty Out Of Business!

The screen opens to see a Krabby Patty being made in order as the opening credits come up.

**ParaBug Pictures Presents**

**In Association with Bugsplee Fics**

**A Toonin/Buggie Production**

Then, as the Krabby Patty is completed and wrapped-up, the title opens up as:

_**GOOD PATTY**_

Next, the screen opens in front of a little sponge with a restaurant outfit and hat with black hair. He was SpongeBob SquarePants.

(Note: I know SpongeBob doesn't really have hair, but roll with it.)

SpongeBob: Welcome to Good Patty, home of the Good Patty. Can I take your order? Huh.

Frankie: Just a Good Patty, please, and I'd like that to go.

SpongeBob:(over intercom) One Good Patty!

Suddenly, as the sponge came over to the bag, it opened up magically and the burger inside floated up with eyes.

Patty 1: SpongeBob. I can see you. I see you.

Then, three more floating patties popped out of a couple of boxes.

Patty 2: Don't sell me, SpongeBob! Please!

Patty 3: I wanna stay here...with you!

Patty 4: We love you, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob:(covers ears)

Patty 4: Come with us, SpongeBob.

Patty 3: Fly, SpongeBob, fly!

Then, the floating burgers flew over to SpongeBob and circled him, making him fly.

SpongeBob:(floating) Whoa! I'm flying with fast food! Wow! Wow. Whoo! Whee! Whoa, flying with hamburgers!

Suddenly, we see the sponge into a deep endless hole.

SpongeBob: AAAAAHHH!

Then, we see SpongeBob(in his outfit) waking up in his bed, revealing that the whole thing was a dream.

SpongeBob: Ahh! Welcome to Good Patty, home of the Good Patty! Can I take...(pants then grabs clock) Oh! A clock!

The sponge went to the shower and washed himself...swith him still in his uniform.

SpongeBob: _**I'm a dude**_

_**He's a dude**_

_**She's a dude**_

_**'Cause we're all dudes**_

_**HEY!**_

_**I'm a dude**_

_**He's a dude**_

_**She's a dude**_

_**'Cause we're all dudes**_

_**HEY!**_

Meanwhile, at the Good Patty restaurant, a customer was trying to get a meal. Then, a red cat with a big blue nose in the uniform came over.

Holly Sanders: Hey! Hey! Will you please take my order?

Stimpy: Ooh, sorry, I'm the drive-through guy. You need the counter guy!(turns to Krystal) Hey, where's SpongeBob?

Krystal:(shrugs)

Stimpy:(leaves)

Holly: Wait!

Now we see SpongeBob skating on his skates as he left his house.

SpongeBob:(skating) Whoa! Ohh! Whee!

He skates down the street where a couple of girls were playing jump-rope.

SpongeBob: Mornin', girls! Huh.

But then, he skating in the game and accidently dragging one girl down the street with her tied up on the jump rope.

DannyFanGirl: AHHH!

SpongeBob: Sorry! Hang on!

DannyFanGirl:(bumps head on road) Ow! Ow! Ow!

Eventually, the sponge unties himself and the girl stop in the middle of the street.

SpongeBob: Oh! S-sorry! Huh!

The sponge continued skating off to Good Patty.

Back the fast-food restaurant, the customer was once again trying to get someone's help.

Holly: Miss? Miss?

Krystal: Can I help you?

Holly: Can you take my order?!

Krystal: No, problem.

Holly: Okay, I'll like a- -

Krystal: SpongeBob? SpongeBob?

SpongeBob skates down the street until he crashes into a woman with a baby.

SpongeBob:(waving) Watch out, lady!

Didi: AAAHHH!

The sponge skates pass the lady but grabs the baby.

Dil:(giggles)

SpongeBob: Aw! So cute! Hey baby!(sees tree then hugs baby) AAAHH!

Thankfully, they missed the tree and was heading towards a basketball court.

SpongeBob: Watch out! Baby coming through!

He and the baby skated through the ball players. When the sponge came through, he had the basketball while the players had the baby. They dropped the baby who was safely caught by a player.

Player: Huh?

Holly: That's it! Five more seconds and I'm calling the manager! I'm no kidding! FIVE!

We see SpongeBob skating to the restaurant.

Holly:(offscreen) FOUR! THREE!

The sponge finally skates to the restaurant door.

Holly: TWO!

Then, SpongeBob came through the doors and fell over the counter.

Holly: O--

SpongeBob:(pops up) Welcome to Good Patty, home of the Good Patty. Can I take your order?

Holly: It's about time! Give me two Good Patties.

SpongeBob: Sorry, dude, I'll have to get to get 'em. Customers aren't allowed in the back.

Holly: JUST GIMME TWO GOOD PATTIES!!

SpongeBob: I just can't give you two Good Patties. You need to pay for them.

Holly: Forget it! Forget it! I had it up to here with Good Patty! I can't wait for Mega Burger to open.(leaves)

SpongeBob: What's Mega Burger?

Krystal: SpongeBob, you see that giant building there across the street? The one they've been builting for eight mouth straight?

Outside of the window, we see a big building with a cup and a burger on top of it.

Spongebob:(winces) Oh, I see it! Huh.

Stimpy: That's Mega Burger, SpongeBob.

Sam: Yeah, they open in, like, three days.

Spongebob: Cool!

Krabs: They're not cool, SpongeBob. They're competiton. BIG competition.

Lou: Yep.

Krystal: They could easily put us out of business.

Sam: That's right.

Krabs: All right, now, come on! Good Patty's been here for 50 years.

Patrick:(grunts) Yeah.

Krabs: People love us!(looks SpongeBob) Well, most of us.

SpongeBob: Huh.

Krabs: And nobody's putting Good Patty out of business!

Crew: Yeah! Yeah!

Lou: Yeah!

Spongebob: Yeah! Huh. Huh.

End of Chapter One...

Even Holly Sanders makes a short cameo, LuckyGirl777! Anywho, stay tuned and keep reviewing!

-Bugsplee


	3. Last Day Of School

Good Patty

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Two: Last Day Of School

The screen opens to a high school called Casper High School where inside a slighty-overheight teacher with a afro and a 70's jacket was teaching his class.

Lancer: All right, people. Two more minutes before the end of the test. I know what's you're thinking, my brother- - "Why? Why would this man give us a test on the last day of school before summer starts?" Well, I'm gonna to tell you because...

Then, Mr. Lancer bangs the table which wakes up a fourteen boy with black and pointy hair.

Danny: Huh?

Lancer:...the mind never sleeps. Can I get a witness?

Danny:(yawns) Hallelujah.

Then, the clock ticks to three o'clock, thus summer begins.

Danny: Yes! _**Summer vacation**_

_**Bow-chicka-cow**_

_**Summer vacation...**_

When Danny opened the door, Mr. Lancer appeared.

Lancer: Huh, my hurry, my brother?

Danny: Huh, my hurry is that it's officially summer vacation and yet, I still see your face.

Lancer: Mr. Fenton, you're an amazing student. I mean, you sit there, you get your test done first and you were concentrating so hard, I almost thought you fell asleep.

Danny: Next time make it more challenging.

Lancer: That's what I want to talk to you about. Challenges, potential, using your mind, because I'm worried about you.

Danny: I'm worried about you, too! Have you seen yourself lately? The 'fro, the boots and this jacket...(chuckles) You have a nice summer, Shaft!

Later, we see all of the toon students running out of the school, excited for summer vacation.

Tucker: Yo, Danny! So, uh, how you think on your exam?

Danny: Sorry, summer vacation started 48 seconds ago. That means that school, work or anything of that nature is now officially off limits for the next three months. Whoo!

The two teen came over to red and slick-looking car by the school.

Tucker: Nice car. This yours?

Danny: No, it's my mom's, but she's away on business in Florida.

Tucker: She let you drive this thing while she's out of town?

Danny:(puts on sunglasses) Nope.

Then, the boys drove off into the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Good Patty, Mr. Krabs was looking for SpongeBob.

Krabs: SpongeBob! SpongeBob!(pushes Patrick) SpongeBob! SpongeBob!

We see SpongeBob stupidly pouring the salt out onto the counter.

Krabs:(hold baggie) SpongeBob, we got a delivery.

SpongeBob: But I don't do deliveries.

Krabs: You do for the time being. I fired Cosmo.

SpongeBob: How come?

Krabs: The guy came into work without his pants or shirt!

SpongeBob: Oh. Huh.

Krabs: Now, please, take this delivery! The address is on the back.

SpongeBob:(takes baggie) Okay. It shall be delivery! (salutes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we return to the boys who talking and driving.

Tucker: So, what are you gonna do over the summer?

Danny: Let me tell you. I plan to wake up every day at noon, then I'm going to lay out by the pool, order some Chinese food, and maybe invite some fine females over to share an egg roll or two. Then, I'm going to wake up the next day, and start all over again. Ha, ha! Know what I'm saying?

Tucker: Man, you're lucky. My folks are forcing to get a summer job.

Danny: See, that's it right there. You gotta explain things to parents. Like summer vacation. The key word there is "va-ca-tion". See what I'm saying?

The boy continued to drive down the neighborhood street, unaware of the untold thing that's gonna happen.

End Of Chapter Two...

Stay tuned for more "Good Patty"!

-Bugsplee


	4. The Accident

Good Patty

By: Bugsplee

Note: Sorry for the long wait! I was focusing on "Idiots Of The Round Table!" so much I forgot about this! Anywho, here's the third chapter of "Good Patty"!

Chapter Three: The Accident

We see SpongeBob skating down the street with the food.

SpongeBob: _**I'm a dude**_

_**He's a dude**_

_**She's a dude**_

_**'Cause we're all dudes**_

_**Hey!**_

_**I'm a dude**_

Now we turn to Danny and Tucker who were driving down the street while SpongeBob started to head into the street. Then, Danny and Tucker were about to crash into the sponge.

Danny: Look out!

SpongeBob: Whoa!

Thankfully, the boys missed SpongeBob. However, the car skidded around and around in the middle of the street.

Tucker:(grabbing wheel)

Danny:(slapping off Tucker's hands) Will you get- -

Then, the boys' car crashed into the side of another car. It was Mr. Lancer's car.

Lancer:(turning off airbag) My afro! My afro!

The teacher turned to see Danny at the wheel.

Danny: WWHHYY?!

Lancer: Oh, Mr. Fenton, you have messed up my afro.

Danny: All right, don't worry, bro. Just be cool and let me handle this. All right, Tucker? Tucker? Tucker!

The boy had ran out of the scene of the crime as Mr. Lancer got out of the car, seeing his beaten-up car.

Lancer: Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, my car! Oh, Black Beauty, oh! Oh! (turns to Danny) Oh! See, when I left school today, I didn't think I run into you or I didn't expect you to run into me! I'm mean, just run into me like this! You're in trouble with me, young man. You're in trouble with me!

Danny: No, listen, Mr. Lancer, listen. It wasn't my fault! See, this nut on some roller blades, he skated into my vision sight, and I couldn't see nothing so I swerved- -

Lancer: Roller blades? Roller blades?! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it! Know how much that car costed me?

Danny: No.

Lancer: Do you know?

Danny: No.

Lancer:(grabs Danny's collar) That's a $22,000 car! $22,000! And that's just the base price! Look at the chrome! I waited four weeks for the chrome! You can't get chrome for the base price! See that leather?(smashes Danny into car) That's Detroit leather! You gotta order Detroit leather from Detroit! Huh? What's that tell you?

Danny: They always get you with them extras.(nervious laugh)

Lancer: Give me your driver's license.

Danny: Umm...

Lancer: Give me your driver's license.

Danny: My license. I'd give it to you, but you're going to have to wait.

Lancer: For wait?

Danny: About a year.

Lancer: Oh, no.

Danny: That's when I get one.

Lancer: No, no...

Danny: When they put it in my hand.

Lancer: So you don't have a license?

Danny: No.

Lancer: I know you don't have no insurance, do you?

Danny:(shakes head sideways)

Lancer: I guess... I hate to do this, young man. I hate to put a toon man in jail, but I'm gonna have to call the police.

Danny: Toon man in jail? You ain't got the... I'm just a kid!

As the teacher headed to the car, Danny quickly blocks the door.

Danny: Don't call the police! No, please, don't call them! Don't call them! Please, don't call the police! I can't be caught without a license, sir, please. Just let me fix it! I can fix it!

Lancer: You shouldn't have been driving.

Danny: I can fix it! I CAN FIX IT!

Soon, the fighting had finally stopped.

Danny: I can fix it.

Lancer: Okay, yeah. Yeah, I'll get you fix the car.

Danny: So how much is this gonna cost?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at the car fixing place, the man gave Danny the check for the car.

Danny: $1,900?! I don't have $1,900!

Lancer: That's all right. Maybe your parents can help you out. I can just give them a call. (dialing)

Danny:(grabs phone) No! I'll get the money.

Lancer: You can't no money. I know you can't. It's summer. You wanna be free. We'll just call your parents and- -

Danny: Wait, wait, wait! I'll...I'll...

Lancer:(mocking) I'll...I'll...I'll...

Danny: I'll...I'll get a summer job!

**End Of Chapter Three...**

Oh my! It looks like things are getting bad for Danny. Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


	5. Danny At Mega Burger

**Good Patty**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Happy Belated Birthday to me! My birthday was yesterday. I rode in a Hummer limo, went to Dave & Busters and got $100! To express the best birthday ever, I've decided to update the story. Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Danny At Mega Burger

Later, we now turn to the huge restaurant of Mega Burger. Inside, the workers were working hard on making the burger.

Dash: Bun, patty, topping, sauce, assemble! Bun, patty, topping, sauce, assemble! Bun, patty, topping, sauce, assem- -

The goon stops to see Danny struggling with making a burger.

Danny: Come here, little bun.(drops bun) Oh, beef patty!

As Danny continued to make a mess, the restaurant's owners, The Deightful Children From Down The Lane, came towards him, seeing the mess.

Danny: Okay, yeah. Ohh, that's nasty. Yo, my man, can I borrow some lettuce?

Then, the DCFDTL blew their whistle into Danny's ear.

DCFDTL: You.

Danny: Who?

DCFDTL: You! Look at this mess!

Danny: I..I can explain! See, I was trying to put the big ol' beef patty...(drops patty)...oh, on the bottom half of the bun, you know, before the tomato gets all slippery with the..(drops tomato)..ohh, that's slippery. (wipes DCFDTL) Oh, I'm sorry. And then, you know, the pickle bits was making do the wrong because they're...they're flexible, they're not crunchy. And...(turns to worker) Yo, man, back me up on this.

DCFDTL:(blows whistle)

Danny:(rubbing ear) Oh, again with the whistle!

DCFDTL: Shut up. Just be quiet!

Danny: It would be a lot easier if you stopped blowing the whistle.

Kwan: You better watch your mouth, you pestiferous little maggot.

Danny: Now, I'm familiar with the term "maggot" but..."pestiferous"?

DCFDTL: Now burn this into your front row of your brain, Chuckles. If there's one thing the Deightful Children From Down The Lan cannot stand is a incompetent, bumbling, sloppy, fast food employee.

Back at Good Patty, we see SpongeBob covered in strawberry milkshake inside of the milkshake machine.

SpongeBob:(licks fingers) Yum. Yeah!

Krabs: SpongeBob! What are you doing inside of the milkshake machine?!

SpongeBob: Oh, trying to fix it.

Krabs: Did you turn on the switch?

SpongeBob: No.

The sponge turns on the machine, making the milkshake all bubbly inside.

SpongeBob: Ah. Whoo! Whoa! Strawberry jacuzzi! Oh! Oy-yoi-yoi-yoi-yoi-yoi...

The sponge slips into inside of the machine, only to pop back up again.

SpongeBob: Oh-ho, oy-yoi!

Later, at Mega Burger, the DCFDTL was having an important conversion with the workers...and Danny.

DCFDTL: People, I'm fully stoked about being in charge of every single one of you. Within two years, Mega Burger's going to be the _biggest _bruger chain on this planet. Oh, yeah. First, we got to beat out our big competition across the street: Good Patty.

When they said that, everyone laughed.

DCFDTL: For now on, your _life _is Mega Burger. So you can forget about your friends, you can forget about your family, because The Deightful Children From Down The Lane is now both your _mother _and _father._

Danny: Then, they must look awfully strange naked.(snickers)

DCFDTL: Who said that? Who talked while we talked?!

Dash: It was him! He muttered something!

The goon pointed at Danny as the DCFDTL came behind him.

DCFDTL: Why, we should've known.

Danny: Uh, I'm sorry I muttered.

DCFDTL: You think you're funny, don't you, bro? You know what? At Mega Burger, there are no comedians. You mess with us and you go into the grinder.

Danny: Okay, now this grinder of yours, is it a real grinder or is it some kind of a metaphor?

DCFDTL: That's it! You're gone! Adios, TKO, historical!

Danny: Wait, wait,wait. I won't be funny no more. See?

DCFDTL: Security!

Danny: Wait! You ain't gotta bring the man down here! Wait, one second!

Then, two guards in green suits came in and grabbed Danny by the arms.

Danny: Please, guys, come on, please, I need this job!

DCFDTL: Take out the trash!

Danny: "Trash"? Oh, now look'ee here, p...

DCFDTL:(pushes Danny) Get this loser out of my face!

Danny: Loser?! Oh, now you about to push to push me a little too far!

DCFDTL: You wanna a piece of the Deightful Children?

Danny: Yeah, extra crispy, please! Oh, see, you lucky you brought your friends down here! Guys, please! I need this job! (whimpering) Please!

Back at Good Patty...

Lily: Excuse me. Look, I ordered one Good Patty nothing on it.

SpongeBob: That's what I gave you.

Lily: No, you gave me a bun! Just a bun! Look there's no meat in there!

SpongeBob: But you said you wanted nothing on it.

Lily: Yes, well, I expected a meat patty!

SpongeBob: Dude, a meat patty is something! You said nothing! Stimpy, is a meat patty somthing or nothing?

Stimpy: Uhhh...something?

SpongeBob: I win!

Lily: Alright, that tears it! I'm reporting your name to the manager!

SpongeBob: But the manager already knows my name.

Lily: Oh, I'll see you in hell!(smashs bun)

SpongeBob: Okay! See you there!

As the girl left steaming, the sponge leaves the counter with a milkshake.

End Of Chapter Four...

_Will Danny get a job to pay for Mr. Lancer's car bill? Will SpongeBob be smart enough for anything? Will I stop these annoying questions? And will Lily get her order? _Well, that last question really doesn't matter. Stay Tuned!

-Bugsplee


	6. Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

**Good Patty**

By: Bugsplee

Note: The good news: the "Idiots" is currently being produced right now! Bad news: after the "Who Killed Carl?" special, the first season of "IOTRT" will be over.

Chapter Five: Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

We see SpongeBob heading to Danny with a shake while exiting the kitchen.

SpongeBob: Such a nice lady; I don't know why she had to thorw the buns everywhere. I mean, geez!

The sponge makes it to Danny's table.

SpongeBob: One more Good Shake!

Danny: Good, good, keep them coming.

SpongeBob: Um, dude, don't you think you've had enough?

Danny: Hey...you look familar. Don't I know you from somewhere?

SpongeBob: Ever been to O-Town?

Danny: No.

SpongeBob: Me neither.

The teen gives SpongeBob a strange look.

Danny: I could've sworn I seen you someplace before.

SpongeBob: Hey, I know!(sits down) Maybe I'm someone famous! You know, like a baseball player! Or a pretty nurse! Huh.

Danny: What? Man, what in the world are you talking about?

SpongeBob: Okay, I give up. Who am I?

Danny: I don't know who you are, or where I know you from, or why you think you're an attractive nurse. But I am sure I don't want to know you any longer. Now please, go away. I've had a very bad day.

SpongeBob: What's wrong? Were you bitten by a spider?

Danny: What? 

SpongeBob: Did you lose your undies?(peeks under table)

Danny: No! Look, you're an unusually bad guesser, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you why I'm upset. I got to come up with $1,900 to fix some jerk's car, another $800 to fix my mother's car and I just got fired!(sighs) Man. I can't believe the Deightful Children From Down the Lane fired me from Mega Burger. I mean, they yelled at me, then me insulted me. He made fun of me.

Spongebob: Boy, you must really stink.

Danny: See, right about now, I'd slap you in your head, but I'm not quite sure that your brain would understand the concept of pain. 

SpongeBob: Hey!(gets up) Wanna see my belly button?

Danny:(gets up) Well, it was very unusual to meet you...SpongeBob. I'm going to go now and try to beg someone for a summer job, man. Bye.

Before Danny was able to leave, SpongeBob grabs him.

SpongeBob: Wait! You could here at Good Patty.

Danny: Here?

SpongeBob: Yeah. Hey, Mr. Krabs, this guy needs a job! Can he have one?

Krabs: No!

Danny: See ya.

SpongeBob:(grabs SpongeBob) Wait, wait, wait! Mr. Krabs, he really needs one! He can do fries!

Krabs: Lou does fries!

SpongeBob: Yeah, but look at him. How much longer can he last?

We see Lou Pickles breathing with a oxygen tank while frying fries.

Krabs: Yeah. Well...have you ever worked in fast food before, uh...

Danny: Uh, Danny. Danny Fenton. And yes, I have worked in fast food.

Krabs: Yeah? For how long?

Danny: Nearly two days!

Krabs:(chuckles) Oh, well...do you know how to drive a motor vehicle?

Danny: Yes. I'm a excellent driver!

Krabs: Any accidents on your records?

Danny: Not to your knowledge.

Krabs:(sighs) Alright, I'm going to give you a shot. You're on deliveries. And you might have to do some counter work. 

Danny: Okay.

SpongeBob: I'll teach him everything I know!

Krabs:(whispering) Oh...Neptune help me.

Danny: I won't let you down!

**End Of Chapter Five...**


	7. The Good Patty Crew

**Good Patty**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Welcome to the freakishly long awaited chapter of "Good Patty"! Watch the magic unfold.

Chapter Six: The Good Patty Gang

The story continues where Spongebob brings the newly hired employee Danny into the back of the Good Patty kitchen to introduce the other workers. The yellow sponge first brought the teen to Stimpy.

Spongebob: Hey, Stimpy! This is Danny.(to Danny) Stimpy works the drive-in.

Stimpy: Well, hi-de-ho, Dan!

Danny: Uhh, hi-de-ho...Stimp.

Stimpy: "Stimp"? Wow, nobody's ever abbreviated my name before. I love that!

The cat gleefully walks away as Spongebob pulled Danny to Lou.

SpongeBob: And that's Lou! He's 78 years old and still works in fast food. Huh.

Lou:(through oxygen mask) I should've died years ago.

Danny: Sorry.

SpongeBob: And there's Sam. She's a veterinarian.

Sam: Vegetarian.

SpongeBob: Oh. That means she don't eat fur.

Sam: I don't _wear _fur. I don't eat meat.

Then, Patrick starts to moan as a fly starts flying around his face.

Patrick:(grunting)

Danny: Hey, uh, SpongeBob, wh-what is that?

SpongeBob: Oh, that's just Patrick. Let me show you.

The sponge takes the teen to the starfish.

SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick!

Patrick:(gasps) Huh!

Danny:(gasps)

SpongeBob: Uh, Patrick isn't much of a "people person". Huh.

The starfish starts to be frustrated as the fly continues flying around him until he finally smashes the fly into his forehead with his spatula. Then, he removes the fly off his forehead and...eats it. (Eew!) The teen frowns in disgust as SpongeBob just stared at him blankly.

Danny: Nasty!

Patrick: Mmm.(licks spatula)

Then, Krystal came into the scene.

Krystal: You wanna rinse that off?

The starfish just grunts at her and walks away, continuing to lick the spatula. Danny walks towards her.

Danny: Well, hello. My name is Danny Fenton. I'm your new coworker.

Krystal: Krystal Canfield.

Danny: Well, that's a nice outfit you got on there. And those stripes really bring out the color of your eyes.

Krystal: Yes. You can imagine how embarrassed I was when I came to work and saw everyone wearing the same thing.

Danny:(laughs) Oh, okay. Oh, I-I guess I'll see you later then.

Krystal: Guess you will.(leaves)

Danny:(grabs SpongeBob) Yo, man, who was that? She is all that!

Spongebob: All what?

Danny: Never mind. So, tell me, what am I going to be making my deliveries in? A van, a truck?

--

Then, we cut away to the Good Patty garage where SpongeBob opens the door, revealing a car in the form of a Good Patty.

SpongeBob: There she is- -the Patty Wagon. Huh. Think you can handle her?

Danny: I don't know. I never driven a sandwich before.

SpongeBob:(giggles) Huh! Come on, I'll take you for a spin.

Danny: Alright.

SpongeBob: Huh.

The two hopped inside of the Patty Wagon.

Danny: Now, uh, you can drive, right? I mean, you can read all the signs and stuff?

Instead of answering, SpongeBob drove off from the garage and into the street.

SpongeBob: Yeah! Now this is what I call fast food! Huh!

The Patty Wagon drove into a intersection.

Danny: That was a stop sign!

SpongeBob: Uh...no?

Danny:(whimpering) Oh, man!

Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was walking down his driveway in his robe, getting the mail. The Patty Wagon screeches around the corner and into the sidewalk toward the driveway.

Danny: Watch for the...

The teacher looks up and moves just before the Patty Wagon drove over his mailbox.

Lancer: Hey! Hey! Get back here!

--

Later that night, at Good Patty, everyone was cleaning up for the night.

Lou:(sweeping) Closing time at last.

Danny: All right, let me see. 5 an hour, six hours a day, five days a week. I should be able to pay off the car in, uh...(counts with fingers)..oh, another lifetime!

Then, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and their hencemen came into the restaurant.

DCFDTL: Man! This place is the most nauseating, pathetic hole I have ever seen. What kind of diseased maggots would even consider eating here?

Spongebob: Welcome to Good Patty, home of the Good Patty. Can I take your order? Huh?

DCFDTL: Check it, boys. Back there. It's the reject!(chuckles)

Danny: Hey, look! It's the Mega morons!

SpongeBob: Hello, Mega morons! I'm Spongebob SquarePants! Huh!

DCFDTL: Well, _SpongeBob, _you better watch your butt, man!

SpongeBob: Okay.

Then, the sponge starts to spin around, trying to see his square buttocks.

Danny: Look, you got a purpose for being here?

DCFDTL: Yes. I just thought you Good Patty losers should be aware that tonight is the grand opening of Mega Burger.

Patrick:(growls)

DCFDTL: The second we open our doors, Good Patty goes into the grinder!

Danny: Again with this grinder. Look, man, you either order something or you can get out of here!

DCFDTL: Yeah. Sure. You can take my order. I'll have the very last Good Patty to go.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane chomped on the sandwich in Danny's face and left the restaurant.

Spongebob:(on Danny's shoulder) I give up. There is no way a guy can watch his own butt. Oh!

**End Of Chapter Six...**

_Will the Good Patty crew beat the Mega Burger uprising? Will Danny be able to impress Krystal? Dammit, I'm still talking like this! _Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


End file.
